Cathedrals
Biography The Cathedrals Quartet.... Members Tenor Bobby Clark (1963 - 1968, 1972) Mack Taunton (1968 - 1972) Roger Horne (1972) Roy Tremble (1972 - 1979) Kirk Talley (1979 - 1983) Danny Funderburk (1983 - 1989) Kurt Young (1989 - 1990) Ernie Haase (1990 - 1999) Lead Glen Payne (1963 - 1999) Baritone Danny Koker (1963 - 1969) George Amon Webster (1969 - 1971, 1974 - 1979) Roger Horne (1971) Roy Tremble (1971 - 1972) Bill Dykes (1972 - 1974, 1980) Steve Lee (1979 - 1980) Mark Trammell (1980 - 1990) Scott Fowler (1990 - 1999) Bass George Younce (1964 - 1999) Piano Danny Koker (1963 - 1969) George Amon Webster (1969 - 1971, 1973 - 1974) Lorne Matthews (1971 - 1972, 1979) Jim Garstang (1972 - 1973) Haskell Cooley (1974 - 1979) Steve Lee (1979) Gerald Wolfe (1986 - 1988) Roger Bennett (1979 - 1986, 1988 - 1999) Bass Guitar George Amon Webster (1974 - 1979) Steve Lee (1979 - 1980) Mark Trammell (1980 - 1990) Scott Fowler (1990 - 1999) Line-ups Discography 1980s Oh Happy Day (1982) Something Special (1982) Individually (1983) Voices in Praise Acapella (1983) Live in Atlanta (1983) Distinctively (1984) The Prestigious Cathedral Quartet (1984) An Old Convention Song (1985) Especially for You (1985) A Cathedral Christmas A Capella (1985) Master Builder (1986) Travelin' Live (1986) Land of the Living (1987) Symphony of Praise (1987) Goin' in Style (1988) I've Just Started Living (1989) 25th Anniversary (1989) 1990s Climbing Higher and Higher (1990) The Best of Times (1991) Camp Meeting (1992) High and Lifted Up (1993) Worship His Glory: Acapella Praise (1993) Raise the Roof: 30th Anniversary (1994) ''A Reunion'' (1995) ''Radio Days'' (1996) ''Alive! Deep in the Heart of Texas'' (1997) Faithful' '(1998) Third Party Compilations Harmony: A Unity of Music and Spirit (1986) - "Somebody Touched Me" Just Call It Southern! (2000) - "Healing" NQC Live 99 (2000) - "Healing" Shout! 2001 (2000) - "Trying to Get a Glimpse" Awards Singing News Fan Awards Group Awards Album of the Year 1990 - I've Just Started Living 1995 - High and Lifted Up 1996 - A Cathedrals Reunion 1999 - Faithful Favorite Group 1982-1984, 1986-1987, 1994-1996 Favorite Traditional Male Quartet 1997-1999 Song of the Year 1995 - "Jesus Has Risen" Individual Awards Favorite Tenor 1983-1984 - Kirk Talley 1985-1987 - Danny Funderburk 1994-1997,1999 - Ernie Haase Favorite Lead 1984, 1986-1987, 1994-1999 - Glen Payne Favorite Baritone 1982 - Glen Payne 1983, 1988 - Mark Trammell 1994-1999 - Scott Fowler Favorite Bass 1981, 1983-1984, 1986-1988, 1992-1999 - George Younce Favorite Musician 1993-1997 - Roger Bennett Favorite Pianist 1998-1999 - Roger Bennett Favorite Young Artist 1988 - Gerald Wolfe 1993-1995 - Scott Fowler Horizon Individual 1991 - Ernie Haase 1992 - Scott Fowler SGMA Hall of Fame 1997 - Glen Payne 1998 - George Younce 2007 - Roger Bennett Charting Songs ﻿Singing News #1 October 1982 - June 1983 - "Step Into the Water" October - November 1986 - "Can He, Could He, Would He" April - May 1987 - "Boundless Love" April - May 1989 - "I Can See the Hand" November 1992 - January 1993 - "Wedding Music" May 1999 - "He Made a Change" Periodicals Singing News Magazine Cover Photo June 1983 November 1985 September 1987 October 1991 January 1993 September 1994 September 1996 September 1999﻿ Sources Cathedrals Tribute Website Category:Retired Artist Category:Deceased Members Category:Male Quartet Category:Artist Category:Quartet